


All the World is Waiting for the Sun

by CaptainOfShips



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Rain, Thunderstorms, johns nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfShips/pseuds/CaptainOfShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Sherlock gone, who will protect John from his haunting nightmares?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the World is Waiting for the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Title and fic inspired by the song: Rain by Breaking Benjamin (Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pgs2oiWiYV4
> 
> I wrote this around 3 AM, the other night, when I was angsty from Supernatural feels and had Rain on repeat for hours on end.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Rain rain go away_ **   
**_Come again another day_ **   
**_All the world is waiting for the sun_ **

There was a flash of light outside his bedroom window followed by the booming voice of thunder. John nearly jumped out of his skin, since that one had been louder than the last.

Rain fell like bullets against the glass, which was the exact reason John was burying his face deep in his pillow, trying to escape the noises around him.

Thunderstorms reminded him too much of the war.

If this had happened during the day, John would have just done something to ignore the vicious weather, like go to work or watch telly. He use to update his blog late at night when Sherlock was still alive, and there was stuff to blog about at anytime of day.

But, Sherlock had been gone for over a year now and Johns war nightmares had returned.

Another quick crack of light. Another crash of monstrous thunder.

John began whimpering into his pillow, but stopped soon after.

_You're a man_ , he thought, _stop blubbering like a damn child. You just... need something to calm you_

_Sherlock use to calm me._

Taking a few shallow breaths, that were meant to be deep, Sherlock began to fill Johns memory.

Normally, John would take the time to carefully study Sherlocks portrait, startin with his wonderful curls, and making his way down. But, this time, he skipped that and went straight to his lips

The cupid bow lips that John had imagined, more than once, what they would have felt like under his.

Before, whenever John had imagined Sherlock, it had been the same placid look he always wore, but this time it was different; this time Sherlock was smiling.

_A smile that could have easily cleared away the rain,_ John thought.

His eyes shifted from the ceiling to the window. He found himself standing and walking toward the window, but didn't remember telling himself to do so.

Through the rain stained glass, he expected to see himself, but instead found a reflection of the dead consulting detective staring back at him.

There was a slight smile, again, plastered on Sherlock's face as if it knew something John didn't. To John, it seemed to say "Not to worry. Everything painful will be ending soon. Soon you will see the sun.”

There was a sudden burst of lightning that made John jump, and the reflection to disappear so he was just staring back at what must have been himself.

He knew the lack of sleep he had was making him hallucinate Sherlock's face, but he could have sworn once the lightning had passed, he saw the same face on the tall, lanky body on a man on the street below. What John thought was even stranger was the the man was also wearing an overcoat exactly like the one Sherlock used to wear, but the collar was turned up, making it impossible to get a good look at the man.

Another flash of lightning, and the man was gone.

**_Safe to say from here_ **   
**_You're getting closer now_ **   
**_We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be._ **


End file.
